


Speeding Cars

by sweetbubba



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, first fic in a while, gonna be a long one, superhero personas involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbubba/pseuds/sweetbubba
Summary: Butters' keeps having nightmares and Kenny's concerned; secrets somehow unravel and lovers tend to complicate things- but they always fall back on each other eventually.





	1. free-falling

**Author's Note:**

> please please be easy on me, god it's been like four years??  
> writers block is a very prominent thing so bare with me  
> i'll try to update as much as possible

A hand reached out in the dark, the silence of the night surrounding them and the city lights blurring in his eyes. It was too late; wide hazel eyes pleading to him as he descended and his cape engulfed him. Tears fell with ease, his friend's name catching in his throat. �'This is the end' a voice whispered in his head. Time suddenly sped up and he watched as his friend dropped from the building, splattering on the pavement. The world returned to him, his eyes widened.  
Butters drew in a sharp breath, then screamed.

X

"Kenny!" Butters shot up in bed, gasping for air and gripping his chest. His eyes darted around the room in panic until they adjusted to the dark. He raised a hand to his cheek, his face wet from tears or sweat- he wasn't really sure. It'd felt so real. His heart was pounding, his ears still ringing. 'Kenny…' he gulped, gathering himself and standing out of bed clad in his boxers and socks. He reached for his phone on his nightstand and shakily dialed the number.  
riiiiing  
riiiing

He choked, nerves building in his chest. He felt dizzy and helpless, hanging onto a sliver of hope he didn't know he had. He wouldn't answer, he wouldn't… He's gone. He's not coming back.  
"Buttercup?" a tired, raspy voice answered. He wasn't annoyed; Butters could call him at any given time and he'd be sweet and considerate.  
A smile burst across Butters' face as he wiped under his eyes, filled with relief.  
"Oh jesus, thank god."   
"Butters, seriously, what's going on? Are you alright? Are your parents abusing you again?! I swear to god, I'll fucking-"  
"N-No!" Butters stuttered, letting out a little nervous laugh.  
"Ken, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, is'all. Thought I'd call you…I kinda needed to hear your voice." He didn't know why he said that. When it came to Kenny he often said what he felt; Kenny just made him feel so welcome and understood. There was probably nothing he couldn't tell him.  
"Oh...You feeling a little better?" he asked softly. "Do you need me to come over?"  
Butters lifelessly sat down on his bed and sighed. It was probably below twenty degrees outside and it was snowing, he wasn't about to make Kenny come all the way over from across town, even though he desperately wanted to see him. To see with his own eyes that he was still here, still very much alive.  
"...No Ken, I'm alright. Sorry I woke you up, just go back to sleep- don't worry about me, okay?"   
"Don't tell me not to worry about you! How many times have I-" he stopped and groaned in frustration, "I'm on my way." click.  
Damn. There was really no arguing with that.  
He smiled to himself, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a good friend. As he waited quietly and patiently for the other blonde to climb through his window, the dream eventually faded from his mind.


	2. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, Tweek and Craig make an appearance.

Students bustled all around him as he stood in the cafeteria line, staring off into space. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, something kept him up. He would never in a million years blame Kenny for that, he honestly had nothing to do with it; there was this buzzing in the back of his mind, alerting him every time he closed his eyes.  
Somebody pushed him lightly from behind, "move dude!" he blinked and rubbed his eyes, realizing that the line had moved a few feet ahead.  
"S-Sorry!" He half-smiled at the person behind him and quickly moved ahead, looking at the lunch lady with tired eyes as she dumped a disgusting breed of meatloaf on his tray, along with runny mash potatoes and corn.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." She grunted and he turned on his heals, scanning the room for an available table. He saw Bebe, Wendy, Heidi and Red at one table and Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Tweek and Craig at the other side of the room. He would rather sit alone; not that he minded those guys, but he hasn't really spoken to most of them in a good year. Kenny had told him that it was a good thing, that Cartman was an asshole and hanging around him was nothing but trouble. It took him a long time to figure that out, but he couldn't lie, hanging out with him was never boring. He let out a shaky breath and walked to the back of the cafeteria, finding an empty table to sit at by himself. He wondered where Kenny was; he wouldn't be surprised if he'd skipped lunch to have a smoke or something, heck he wouldn't be surprised if he'd skipped school in general. Sometimes shit was hard for him at home, and if anybody understood it was Butters. Still, he was kind of hoping to sit together. He sighed and started eating the gross looking meatloaf, not really about to question what was in it.  
"Hey." He jumped, placing a hand on his chest and looking over. Kyle was sitting there, an amused smile on his face. He gulped, laughing off his racing heart nervously.  
"Oh, jeez Kyle. You scared the life out of me!" Kyle chuckled softly, "Sorry dude, I saw you eating alone and thought I'd join you. Are you alright? You look like kinda tired."  
Butters feigned a smile.  
"Gee, I guess I didn't really sleep well." He didn't want to tell him about his little sleep over with Kenny; yea, everyone knew they were friends but if word got out that he had slept there- at their age? What if word got around and his parents found out? He'd be so grounded…  
Kyle frowned. "Sorry to hear that, maybe you could go to the nurse and tell her you're sick or something." He turned to take a bite of his food.  
Butters hummed, minding his own business as well and picking up his fork. He kind of liked Kyle, he was a nice guy and he cared about people. Even though they didn't really talk anymore, Kyle would occasionally say hello and smile at him in class. Those little moments were nice and things Butters would remember; he really didn't have many friends. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he heard trays clacking on the table and he looked up to see Tweek sitting down, followed by a disgruntled Craig.  
Tweek's smile stretched awkwardly across his face.  
"H-Hi butters. Me and Craig were just talking about you." He elbowed Craig non-discreetly and Craig grunted, mumbling a curse under his breath. "Yea, we uh-" He coughed, "We wanted to see how you were." Craig certainly wasn't too happy about being there, he really wasn't one for showing concern. The only one he had really showed that side of him to, was Tweek. And although he was openly affectionate with him, he didn't really give a damn about most people- even his own friends. Or at least, he didn't show it too often.  
Butters blinked in surprise, then gave Craig a wide smile.  
"That's awfully kind of you, Craig; and you too, Tweek." He bit his lip and glanced at his food, "I'm doing pretty good I guess." That was an obvious lie. There was a lot on his mind lately; his parents and his loneliness sometimes taking a huge toll on him. Nobody knew much about it though, besides Kenny of course. I mean, when they were his friends they sort of got the picture about how life was for him, but they didn't say much about it- or maybe they didn't care. After a while Butters just stopped talking about it and bringing it up, but things got much worse for him when he turned sixteen and he realized his parents can surprisingly be more terrible.  
"You don't look it." Craig mumbled, then winced when Tweek kicked his leg under the table and gave him a dirty look.  
"Don't be a dick." Butters laughed light heartedly. "No worries, fellas. I promise you I'm a-okay."  
Kyle eyed him, frowning again. "You know it's okay to not be okay, right?" Butters made eye contact with him and suddenly felt a little vulnerable. He gulped, not able to look away as a chill ran down his back.  
The sound of the loud cafeteria doors slamming shut made everybody at the table look up; there stood Kenny and next to him, a girl with long black hair and an over-sized dark blue hoodie. She was looking up at him shyly as he smirked at her and made a joke. Everybody gaped; they'd never seen her before, and Kenny hadn't shown interest in a girl in so long that they were shocked. Everyone had honestly started to believe that he was more asexual than pan.  
"Dude." Kyle whispered. Butters felt his stomach drop, he wasn't sure why.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm not normal." Mysterion sighed, his fists clenching as he stood near the ledge and looked down at the alleyway below them. Butters looked at him in confusion._

_"Of course you are Ken, I mean...gosh, everybody has their flaws, but-"_

_"That's not what I mean." he interrupted, ripping his mask off, throwing it at Butters and climbing onto the ledge. Butters eyes widened, fear rising in his chest as he acted on his instincts and moved to stop him. He was going to do something stupid, he could feel it; he never thought of Kenny McCormick as suicidal, but sometimes...sometimes Kenny could be unpredictable. He was fearless, after all._

_"Stop." Butters haulted, shock taking over him. Kenny was facing him now, his palm in Butters face. He dropped his hand onto his head and ruffled his hair, giving him a bitter-sweet smile. "I'll come back. I won't leave you alone, I promise." Butters heart thudded in his chest; Kenny took a step backwards and the world fell silent. Suddenly he was gone. Butters ran to the ledge, too stunned to speak, too stunned to breathe. He watched his friend drop to the Earth beneath him. He was gone, he wasn't coming back._

_Tears filled in his eyes as he finally sucked in a breath of air, only to let out a scream._

 

"KENNY!!" Butters jolted awake, gasping for air as his cheeks became wet with tears. Reality hit him seconds later when he looked around and realized he was in the middle of class; everybody including the teacher was looking at him. He could even see Stan, Kyle and Craig in the back of the room with their mouths wide open, more shocked than confused. Butters' eyes widened. He could still see the contents of the dream playing over and over again in his head. It was all building up and becoming too much to take, so he wiped his cheeks and quickly stood from his chair, grabbing his books and running out of the room. 

_'I don't understand...where did that come from?_ ' He swallowed. Kyle called his name from the doorway, but Butters didn't look back. The only thing he heard was the sound of his own racing heart and his sneakers hitting the linoleum tiles. 

 

x

 

"So, how about Sunday? Are you free?" Kenny presented a cheeky smile to the girl and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, pushing it behind her ear. She blushed and gave him a small smile. They were leaning up against the lockers as class let out, students moving about in front of them.  
"Kenny, you know how strict my parents are-"  
"Yea but, c'mon Alanis, you just moved back here. I'm sure they'd understand if you wanted to spend time with an old friend." Alanis rolled her eyes and pressed her back to the lockers, sighing softly.  
"Ken.…" Kenny cringed, thinking back to a certain someone who always called him that. He didn't want to be reminded right now, he'd chased after him for years and it didn't seem to be going anywhere. He didn't need to think about that when he'd been given a second chance with a girl who used to be so important to him.  
"Kenny, not Ken." he said sternly, avoiding eye contact. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay. Fine. I'll see what I can do. Even if I have to sneak out to see you-"  
"Kenny!" A voice interrupted, causing them both to look over and see an out of breath Kyle hunched over in front of them. He had his hands on his knees and he was shaking slightly; immediately Kenny perked up, worry taking over him.  
"What's wrong?" Kenny's voice was strained. He gripped Kyle's shoulder and pulled him to the other side of the hall.  
"Is it Butters?" he said in a hushed tone. Kyle coughed a bit, then looked at him with confusion.  
"Why are you whispering?" He was annoyed, that much Kenny could tell. Kyle certainly wasn't stupid either. Why would he need to hide his concern at all?  
Kenny sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes, Kenny. It's Butters. Something's wrong with him… He woke up in class screaming your name, dude." Kenny smirked a little, "Not like that! Jesus! Something is seriously wrong, he was crying and everything."  
Kenny frowned.  
"Where'd he go?"  
"He just left, he ran out of school." Kenny scoffed, then patted Kyle on the back.  
"Tell her I said I had to go." He said, then took off running down the hall. Kyle stood there confused, then looked over to see the girl standing there with her mouth hanging open.  
He smiled nervously.  
"Hi."


End file.
